


The Intern

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Summer Fest 2019 [2]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), The Kitchen (2019)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Summer Fest 2019, M/M, Roughness, Summer Intern, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Some how Gabriel O'Malley is their summer intern.Flip, well, he is having issues.Gabe is such a temptress.





	The Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Week Two prompts: lips/watch/hour

Flip couldn't believe his eyes, couldn't believe who was the precinct's summer intern was. He was certain it was a joke Stallworth was playing on him. Did the other detectives, did they know? Were they seriously that oblivious? Their summer intern wasn't a student, wasn't in the Academy. In fact, he was, a criminal.

Flip sat down and looked over to Stallworth who had that gleam in his eye. Fucking Hell.

"Flip, come here for a second," the Chief called out and Flip then had no choice and physically make his way to Stallworth's desk.

"I'd like you to meet our summer intern, Gabriel."

Gabe turned around and Flip knew that look. He had to will his body not to react, he couldn't react. He had to play it cool, but not too cool. Everything else aside, perhaps Gabe's presence would make things a lot more interesting this summer.

"Detective Zimmerman, it is a pleasure to meet you," Gabe said in a thicker than usual Irish accent.

"I know Gabriel's a fair bit older than the interns we usually have in the summer, but he just arrived from Dublin and has a great interest in law enforcement, and for some reason, our particular detachment.

_Of course._

"Nice to meet you Gabriel, welcome." Flip attempted his least affected tone and reached out his hand, which Gabe took and shook it almost immediately. Even that slight touch was almost too much for Flip. He was fucked.

For the majority of his shift, Flip did his best to focus on anything but the hot piece of ass that was now their summer intern. Gabe helped file non-sensitive materials, fetched coffee for the detectives when they requested it. Flip tried not to stare, tried not to observe too closely when Gabe got a little too close to the other detectives for his liking. But Flip had to keep his mouth shut, had to stay passive.

And he had to stay away from Stallworth. His partner knew everything of course.

It was when Gabe let out a soft, genuine laugh that Flip finally had enough. He couldn't stay in the bullpen any longer. He couldn't be in the same room as Gabe, couldn't smell his distinct scent, hear his voice or that perfect laugh.

Gabe, _Gabriel_ was pretty, and he knew it, of course, he did. But now, Flip noticed the other detectives were noticing Gabe... and that was the final straw.

Flip would deny it if he was confronted about it, but he wasn't every graceful or subtle when he pushed his chair back and got up suddenly. He figured they wouldn't think twice about it though, Flip was known to be quite _animated_ at times.

He needed to get away, he needed to be alone and he needed quiet. He couldn't leave for the day, but he could go to the Records Office and do some much-needed filing. Filing he had put off for months.

He opened the door, flicked on the lights and he could finally take a deep breath, there was no way he would smell Gabe here. Gabe wasn't in the Records Office, had never been in the office. It was the first time Flip felt in control since he got into work that morning.

Flip had just started on a pile of folders when he heard the door open, then lightly close. He didn't think about it, didn't acknowledge the person who came in. He had work he wanted and needed to do.

He took a deep breath and then it dawned on him - Gabe. Flip had an incredible sense of smell but when it came to Gabe, it was heightened and even more sensitive.

"Gabe," Flip said under his breath but stayed in place and continued his filing. He stayed focused, well, up until Gabe pressed himself against Flip's back and slotted his hands in Flip's front trouser pockets.

"Careful O'Malley."

"Flip... " Gabe's tone, his accent back to how he was when they were alone and Flip did his best not to react immediately. Did his best not to turn around and bend Gabe over the nearest cabinet, desk or table.

"We have an hour, maybe less... more than likely, less..." Flip found himself saying as he turned to face Gabe, his eyes dropping to Gabe's full, soft lips. "Can you stay quiet, O'Malley?"

"For you Flip, I can be anything."

Their lips crashed together, desperate and needy, more teeth than lips and tongues, and Flip pushed Gabe against the desk hidden by the cabinets.

Flip was vibrating, lustful pupils taking in Gabe and how expertly he undid his trousers and pulled his briefs down with them. Just enough for Flip to have access.

Flip growled in response, his hands flying to his own belt, exposing just enough as well. As much as they loved to take their time with each other, now wasn't the time.

Flip pushed Gabe down, pushed the side of his head against the old desk and moved in between Gabe's cheeks.

"Fucking Hell..." Flip could only say as his fingertips brushed against the plug deep in his lover's ass. "You had this planned all along..."

Gabe looked up at Flip through his fiery red hair and spoke only with those expressive eyes. "Of course you did."

If this was what Gabe wanted...

Flip removed the plug, but not before teasing the fuck out of him, teasing until Gabe was a writhing, softly moaning mess. Once he _f_ _inally_ removed the plug he didn't leave Gabe empty and open for long, immediately sliding home with one, long, slow slide, both men desperate to stay quiet. While he had warned Gabe, Flip knew he had a problem with volume. It was just one of the many things Gabe brought out in him. Unbridled passion.

"Insatiable," Flip grunted out as he began to fuck Gabe hard, fast, sharp. "You had this thick dick twice before I left the house this morning."

"Only because it's you, darling, only because of you, Flip." Gabe purred as he tried to stay in check, not letting the pleasure, relief, and release jeopardize this liaison.

Flip fisted Gabe's chain and pulled sharply, forcing Gabe's chest up from the table and Flip stroked his perfect cock. "You owe me tonight, O'Malley," Flip grunted out as his strokes intensified and Gabe came with a silent cry, come spurting over the thankfully clean desk.

Gabe spasming around his cock triggered Flip's intense orgasm of his own, buried himself deep within Gabe and buried his mouth against Gabe's neck, careful not to bite, mark and claim like he wanted to.

"We better get back," Flip pointed out as he subtly grabbed for the plug, chuckling softly as he pulled out of his boyfriend and replaced his cock with the plug. "So my come doesn't leak from your hot ass and through your obscenely fitted pants.."

With the grandstanding now over, they helped one another dress and right themselves, kissed sweet and soft, which they could be, _loved_ to be, before they finally pulled away from one another.

They were caught, fixed in each other's gaze. "We can't do this every day..." Flip whispered as he carded his fingers through Gabe's hair, making sure he looked like he just didn't get a good dicking.

"I know, love. I know."

One last lingering look before Gabe left first, followed by Flip a little after, hoping their secret was safe.


End file.
